universo alterno de dark cupid
by gajer1226
Summary: Universo alterno de Dark Cupid, donde Marinette recuerda firmar la tarjeta de san Valentín y pasa por un mal sabor de boca
1. Chapter 1

Universo alterno de Dark Cupid, donde Marinette recuerda firmar la tarjeta de san Valentín y pasa por un mal sabor de boca

Marinette estaba frente al buzón de correo con su mejor amiga Alya, antes de que Marinette metiera al buzón la carta que iba dirigida a su amado Adrien, Alya la detiene.

-espera, si firmaste la carta ¿cierto? - pregunta Alya

Marinette entra en pánico y comienza a revisar la carta detenidamente, y se da cuenta que efectivamente no la había firmado. – oh no soy un desastre, Alya ¿tienes una pluma? – Alya revisa entre todas sus cosas y encuentra una pluma y se la da a Marinette, acto seguido firma la carta y la deposita en el buzón. – muchas gracias Alya que haría sin ti- le comenta a Alya abrazándola.

-probablemente perderías la cabeza si no la tuvieras atada al cuello- y ambas empiezan a reírse. En eso ambas reciben un mensaje de Chloe, donde ambas se extrañadas ya que Chloe nunca les mandaría un mensaje. Lo revisan y ambas quedan sorprendidas y llenas de terror, al ver que era una foto de su buen amigo Kim de rodillas y con el broche en las manos lleno de tierra.

-oh no, si hubiera sabido que Chloe era la persona en la estaba enamorado Kim nunca le hubiera dicho nada- dice Marinette mortificada.

-no es tu culpa amiga no sabías que iba a terminar así- le dice Alya consolando a su amiga.

En eso se ve en el cielo una figura con un traje rojo y unas alas negras con un arco y unas flechas, cuando se da cuenta de la presencia de Alya y Marinette a lo lejos, este desenvaina una de sus flechas, carga su arco y apunta a Alya disparando directamente en el corazón. En eso Marinette se preocupa y empieza a inspeccionar a Alya para saber si no está herida.

Alya comienza a reírse cruelmente – oh Marinette, Adrien nunca va a responder tus sentimientos, y se reirá de ti porque eres patética- Alya sigue riéndose cruelmente, y las dos paletas de san Valentín que tenía en las manos se las embarra en la blusa de Marinette. En eso Alya sale de la escena riéndose a su paso.

Marinette muy preocupada empieza a inspeccionar a la persona quien ataco a su amiga Alya, y se da cuenta del broche que tiene, ella lo reconoce de inmediato – oh, no Kim- sale Marinette a buscar un sitio donde ocultarse para transformarse en Ladybug.

 **Después de la batalla**

-si acerca del beso, lo hice para romper el hechizo…- comienza a disculparse Ladybug, pero Chat Noir la interrumpe.

\- ¿beso?, no nada eso veras…- Chat Noir se ve un poco nervioso y se arma de valor- yo…- y en eso lo miraculus comienza a sonara

\- oh, Chat Noir lo miraculus es momento de irnos no quieres que volvamos a transformarnos en calabazas- dice Ladybug un tanto alegre cuando está a punto de irse, Chat Noir la detiene.

\- espera, ¿podrías verme en la torre Eiffel a las ocho de la noche?, tengo que decirte algo importante – termina de decir Chat Noir.

Ladybug lo considera por un momento, y le responde – de acuerdo gatito en la torre Eiffel a las ocho- se despide con una sonrisa y se dirige a su casa.

Chat Noir se queda contemplando y suspira – hoy le diré lo que siento por ella- y se va a su casa a des transformarse.

Adrien ya en su casa se tumba en su cama mientras que Plagg, comienza a burlarse de Adrien – cómo pudiste decirle todas esas tan malas y desconsideradas a Ladybug, de seguro te sientes muy mal jajaja – mientras que Adrien se le levanta un poco molesto – no molestes Plagg, como quiera hoy podre redimirme, al verla en la torre- mientras que Adrien se va animando y se le ocurre una idea de ir a comprar un bouquet de hermosas rosas rojas y unas deliciosas trufas de chocolate, así que sale de inmediato a comprarlos.

Cuando llego la noche, Ladybug ya estaba esperando en la torre Eiffel a la hora prometida – ¿me pregunto qué querrá ese gato? ¿Qué será eso tan importante que decirme? – sumergida en sus pensamientos se acerca la figura de Chat Noir para saludarla.

-linda noche My Lady- saluda con una sonrisa coqueta

-Chat Noir, llegas tarde, ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme? – pregunta Ladybug algo curiosa

-bueno primero quería disculparme por todo lo que te dije, realmente me siento muy apenado- Chat explica rascando nerviosamente detrás de su nuca, y sosteniendo algo detrás de su espalda.

-Oh, Chat no es necesario yo entiendo que estabas bajo la influencia de un Akuma – responde ella con una sonrisa.

-segundo eh venido a traerte esto – Chat le muestra un hermoso bouquet de rosas roja, y una caja de exquisitas trufas de chocolate.

-Oh Chat, ¿para mí ?, no te hubieras molestado, están hermosas – las acepta con una hermosa sonrisa, Ladybug está muy conmovida nunca le habían regalado flores en toda su vida acto seguido las empieza a oler maravillada de su aroma.

Chat se queda admirando la expresión de Ladybug con una sonrisa ensoñadora – tengo algo importante que decirte My lady – y se empieza a aclarar la garganta.

-Te escucho – Ladybug tenía un presentimiento, para donde iba el asunto después de lo del beso ha tenido muchas dudas, si lo que realmente siente por su amado Adrien es verdad, y después de este acto tan afectuoso, probablemente pueda darle a Chat una oportunidad.

-Muy bien aquí voy – se aclara un poco más la garganta y empieza a recitar el poema.

- _"Tu cabello es como la noche, tus ojos azules y grandes._

 _Me pregunto quién eres, debajo de ese fuerte disfraz._

 _Todos los días nos vemos, y espero que puedas ser mía._

 _Juntos nuestro amor puede ser real, por favor, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?"_ \- Chat termina de recitar el poema esperando una respuesta.

Mientras que Ladybug se queda en shock con una cara de horror pensando "Oh, no es el poema de Adrien, el mismo que vi como lo escribía y lo tiraba a la basura, eso significa que Chat Noir y Adrien y eso significa que el poema no era para mí sino para Ladybug, claro siempre ella." El rostro de Ladybug se empezó a entristecer – soy una tonta – murmurando para ella misma.

Chat se empezó a asustar – My lady te encuentras – viendo como a Ladybug se le empezaban a salir las lágrimas y tratar de consolarla. No tenía ni idea porque estaba reaccionando de esa manera.

Hasta que Ladybug se acercó le entrego el ramo de rosas y los chocolates – lo siento Chat no puedo aceptarlos, tengo que irme- y Ladybug comenzó a sacar el yo-yo de su cintura para emprender su viaje. Pero en eso Chat la toma de la muñeca preocupado por la reacción

-espera, ¿que hice mal? ¿no te gusto el poema? Por favor dime My Lady que sucede – le pregunta, pero en eso Ladybug con un sentimiento abrumador comienza a desesperarse para salir de inmediato siguiendo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con una fuerte desesperación le grita – déjame tranquila Chat- este la suelta, y Ladybug sale de escena lo más rápido posible.

Dejando con a un Chat con el corazón roto y con miles de preguntas en su mente sin ser contestadas – pero ¿Qué salió mal? - se queda contemplando el paisaje unos minutos hasta que agarra su basto y se dirige a su casa.

Adrien llega a su casa se des transforma y se colapsa en su cama preguntándose qué fue lo que hizo para que Ladybug estuviera tan molesta.

Mientras tanto Plagg trata de animarlo – hey chico no te sientas mal, ya sabes lo que dicen hay muchos peces en el océano- mientras que Adrien está sumergido en su propia miseria y apenas le responde – pero yo amo a Ladybug, Plagg, quiero estar con ella, quiero saber todo ella, todo estaba bien estaba contenta cuando recibió las flores y los dulces ¿fue el poema? ¿fue muy cursi? ¿Qué salió mal? – tira su cabeza contra la almohada.

-pero anímate chico al menos a alguien si le gusto tu poema, mira- en lo que termina Plagg de revolver entre sus cosas saca una tarjeta en forma de corazón de colora rosa.

Adrien la toma y comienza a leer el poema.

 _"Tu cabello brilla como el sol,_

 _Tus ojos son verdes de buena suerte,_

 _Te veo y pregunto,_

 _¿Cuáles son tus deseos íntimos en tus sueños?._

 _Sí, tu novia yo seré,_

 _Y nuestro amor será real,_

 _Juntos por toda la eternidad,_

 _Mi corazón es tuyo."_

 _Marinette_

En eso Adrien se queda boquiabierto nunca pensó que su compañera de clases tuviera sentimientos hacia él, siempre pensó que no le caía bien, siempre se ponía nerviosa y balbuceando incoherencias cuando hablaba con él. Ahora que lo piensa es de la misma forma en la que se comportaba su amigo Nino cuando sintió un amorío hacía ella. "oh, por dios todo este tiempo creyó que le desagradaba, pero en realidad era porque le gustaba" pensó Adrien – Plagg ¿Cómo es que creyó que la carta iba dirigida hacia ella? - dice él.

Plagg tratando de ser lo más paciente posible con su portador – uhm no sé, ¿tal vez porque tiene el cabello obscuro y los ojos azules y es la única con esas características en tu clase? - contesta Plagg de la manera más sarcástica que pudiera transmitir.

Pero en eso Adrien trata de justificarse – no es cierto hay muchas chicas con esas características en mi clase, aparte los ojos de Marinette no son azules, ¿o sí? Nunca le eh puesto demasiada atención - se levanta y va hacia su computadora y abre el sitio donde esta una de las redes sociales de Marinette y ve una foto de ella con su mejor amiga Alya con una tierna sonrisa y unos hermosos y grandes ojos azules que parecen reflejar un largo océano lleno de posibilidades. Nunca se había dado cuenta de los preciosos ojos que tenía su compañera de clases. Ahora entendía perfectamente su confusión, ella encajaba perfectamente con descripción del poema. -que hago Plagg como puedo arreglar este mal entendido- pregunta Adrien preocupado.

-por qué no te dejas llevar por la corriente, al fin de cuentas ya acepto a ser tu novia – dice el ser mágico con una sonrisa.

\- pero ese poema no era para ella, aparte yo solo la veo como una amiga, no sería justo para ella y aparte yo amo a Ladybug- dice el chico muy convencido.

mas sin embargo el kawami protesta – sí, pero ella te rechazo, y aparte tienes más posibilidades de salir en una cita a la luz del día con esta chica que con Ladybug, se realista niño mientras exista el problema de las identidades secretas no podrás tener una relación estable -.

-solo me rechazo por algo que probablemente la ofendió en mi poema, estoy seguro que, si me esfuerzo lo suficiente algún día, se enamorará de mí y confiará en nuestras identidades- dice Adrien muy convencido.

Sin embargo, Plagg ya fastidiado le contesta – sigue soñando niño, pero bueno solo soy un dios que tiene cinco mil años, haz lo que quieras – mientras que el ser se dirige volando hacia su escritorio a acurrucarse.

En eso el chico solo suspira – creo que voy a tener que decirle la verdad a Marinette y que todo fue un mal entendido, que realmente me gusta otra chica y espero que me perdone, voy tratar de ser lo más amable posible, ya que todavía quiero ser su amigo- en eso concluye Adrien y se dispone a dormir hoy fue un día muy largo.

 **Al día siguiente**

Adrien llega temprano para ver si puede hablar con Marinette y aclarar el malentendido, sin embargo, el tiempo vuela y empieza a hacerse tarde sin signos de ella, así que mejor decide entrar al salón de clases. Adrien estuvo esperando en la puerta hasta que entra la maestra y eso hace que todos volteen al frente.

-muy bien chicos voy tomar lista, ¿Adrien? - dice la maestra

-aquí- contesta el

\- ¿Chloe? - pregunta la maestra

-aquí maestra- contesta ella mientras estaba viendo su celular.

\- ¿Marinette? - y en eso la puerta se abre de golpe mostrando a una Marinette con la respiración agitada, el cabello despeinado y con círculos morados bajos sus, de no haber dormido.

-aquí- responde ella algo agitada sin embargo la maestra en un tono un poco molesto le dice – llegas tarde, siéntate de inmediato- dice ella – si maestra.

Cuando termina de entrar las miradas de Marinette y de Adrien se cruzan, ella se sonroja un poco y desvía la mirada.

Sin embargo, Adrien se da cuenta de que esa mirada no era como las anteriores, estaba llena de sufrimiento y se pregunta que pudo haberle pasado, si será correcto aclararle el tema de la tarjeta.

Las clases terminan y Adrien decide acláralo de inmediato, antes de que el problema se haga más grande. Se levanta y se dirige hacia Marinette para hablar con ella.

-Marinette, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado? – Le pregunta el a ella, ella voltea su cabeza y le da un gesto hacia Alya, luego lo ve a él y cuando sus miradas se cruzan, ella agacha la mirada rápidamente al piso y solo asiente.

Cuando van caminando hacia un parque que está cerca de la escuela, se empieza a percibir un ambiente incomodo entre ellos Marinette estaba a unos pasos detrás del joven con la mirada hacia el suelo y con un semblante cabizbajo.

Mientras tanto Adrien no sabe que decirle así que decide ser lo más honesto y amable posible. Se detienen en un lugar cerca de la fuente del parque donde pueden estar en privado y se voltea y ve a Marinette quien mantiene su mirada en el suelo. Entonces Adrien comienza a hablar.

\- Marinette – al escuchar ella su nombre voltea de inmediato al ver a Adrien directamente a los ojos y por un momento él se detiene a contemplar por primera vez los hermosos ojos azules que nunca les había puesto atención, era de un azul tan hermoso que hasta el mismo océano envidiaría en tener ese semblante, es como si uno se pudiera sumergir en ese mar de zafiros y nunca querer encontrar la superficie. Ese momento pareció que duro unos minutos, pero para Adrien eso parecía una eternidad, sin embargo, Marinette recordó el motivo por el cual estaban ahí así que ella volvió agachar la mirada hacia el piso, ocultando las preciosas gemas de la vista de Adrien.

Adrien no quería que bajara la vista y lo privara de esos orbes tan hermosos y llenos de vida quería seguir perdido en ese mar que sostenían sus ojos, pero la chica empezó a hablar con una suave y melodiosa voz, para preguntarle el por qué la había traído aquí, la realidad le llego como un balde de agua fría, recordó el por qué estaba aquí, recordó lo que tenía que hacer y recordó que probablemente no iba poder volver a presenciar esos hermosos ojos azules dirigidos hacia él. Pero tenía que ser honesto con ella, tenía que decirle que alguien más ya ocupaba su corazón y que lamentaba tanto este malentendido y esperar por todo a que pudieran seguir siendo amigos.

Adrien tomo suspiro para tomar fuerzas y empezó a hablar – Marinette, quiero decirte que recibí tu carta de san Valentín- ella se encogió de hombros y se mordió el labio inferior, mientras el chico continuaba – y no sabes cuánto lo lamento, no sé cómo encontraste mi poema, pero lamentablemente no era para ti – a ella se le empezaban a nublar los ojos y soltó un bufido, el chico al escuchar eso empezó a hablar para tratar de consolarla – no me lo tomes a mal Marinette, sigo pensando que eres una persona asombrosa, siempre puedes lograr todo lo que te propones, eres graciosa dulce y muy tierna, siempre tratas de ayudar al que lo necesita y eres demasiado amable con todos y créeme que si ella no existiera te daría definitivamente una oportunidad, pero estoy tan enamorado de ella que simplemente no puedo evitarlo, realmente te aprecio mucho Marinette quisiera saber si podríamos seguir siendo amigos- en lo que el termina Marinette se termina de limpiar las lágrimas que tenía y da varios suspiros para componerse.

Y con la voz casi quebrada suavemente empieza a hablar respondiéndole – sabes el primer día que te conocí pensé que serias una copia masculina de Chloe, que serias igual de detestable que ella utilizando sus influencias de niño rico para así siempre salirse con la suya, sin embargo, ese mismo día me mostraste lo equivocada que estaba el día que me disté tu paraguas me demostraste que podías ser una persona encantadora que podías ser una persona honesta con corazón amable y bondadoso y cuando escuche tu risa por primera vez fue lo más hermoso que había escuchado en toda mi vida, esa sonrisa tan sincera que ningún camarógrafo la ha podido capturar me la regalaste a mi sin ningún esfuerzo fue cuando me enamore de ti – Adrien estaba sin palabras era la primera vez que alguien lo describía de esa manera, siempre ha sido el joven millonario hijo de Gabriel Agreste, nunca nadie lo habían descrito como persona y es la primera vez que él se siente realmente conmovido.

Marinette le muestra una sonrisa llena de melancolía, eso a él le partió el corazón mientras ella sigue hablando – es por eso que siempre me ponía nerviosa cada vez que hablaba y no podía formar frases coherentes en frente tuyo, tuve que limitarme a mirarte desde lejos y cada vez me iba enamorando más de ti, el hecho de que te esfuerzas demasiado para cumplir las exigencias de tu padre, pese que casi no pasa tiempo contigo y sigues demostrando una gran sonrisa eso lo encuentro muy admirable y tan noble de tu parte que a pesar de todo sigues amando a tu padre incondicionalmente.- Adrien se queda inmóvil, no sabía que alguien podía poner tanta atención en el y ver a través de la fachada que el mismo se ha creado, ve que van rodando un par de lágrimas por las mejillas de Marinette el intenta alcanzarlas para limpiarlas, pero ella desvía la mirada y le da la espalda y sigue hablando

\- había ocasiones en la que me resignaba y sabía que no regresarías mis sentimientos, incluso llegue a pensar que ya estabas enamorado de alguien más. Creí que esa persona podría ser otra modelo famosa o una concertista de piano quien recibía ovaciones de pie al momento de tocar en una gran orquesta, pero eso no importaba mientras siguieras siendo feliz -. En eso el semblante de Marinette cambia se le encogen los hombros y empieza a temblar y empieza a apretar sus puños y lentamente empieza deslizar las palabras de su boca como si fuera ser veneno ante tal revelación – pero nunca me imaginé que te enamorarías de la única persona que había hecho de mi vida un infierno – esto detiene por un momento a Adrien y analiza esto podría ser un error no creería que ella se esté refiriendo a Ladybug – ¿Marinette de que estas hablando? – pregunta algo desconcertado.

\- de lo que te digo que nunca imaginé que te enamorarías de Ladybug, la única que ha hecho mi vida más miserable y confusa de la ya es y no es justo – ella se voltea a darle una mirada llena de rabia y con más lagrimas saliendo de sus dirigiendo toda su cólera hacia él. Sin embargo, la sentencia que ella acaba de dar hacia su amada comienza a hervirle un poco la sangre y empieza levantar levemente su voz.

\- Ladybug sería incapaz de hacerle daño a cualquiera, Marinette, ella ha hecho todo lo posible para protegerte a ti y a todos los de esta ciudad, deberías de estar agradecida – nunca pensó que llegaría el momento en que tendría que levantarle la voz a alguien y mucho menos a Marinette, pero no permitiría que alguien hablara mal de su Lady y menos frente a él, pero eso solo provocó que la rabia de Marinette incrementara más.

-yo no le debo nada- dijo ella con todo el veneno en su voz.

\- ¿Qué dices? – pregunta el bien indignado

\- que yo no le debo nada – dijo ella alzando voz llena de rabia – porque mientras ella se pasea a la luz de la luna luciendo hermosa y llena de gracia, iluminada por las cálidas luces parisinas, yo tengo que anhelar cinco miserables minutos más de sueño y llegar a la escuela tarde y exhausta. Mientras ella no siente nada al momento de pelear contra un Akuma, yo tengo que lidiar en esconder cicatrices y moretones en mi cuerpo y lidiando con pesadillas de que mis más queridos amigos están atacándome. Mientras que ella no te tiene ni que decir una palabra para que te enamores de ella, yo tengo que luchar con mis miedos e inseguridades para que al menos me dirijas una mirada. Mientras que ella recibe tu hermoso poema con un ramo de flores y dulces, yo lo tuve que recoger de la basura. - En ese momento todas las piezas encajaron, todas las respuestas y todo el misterio que tanto Ladybug y Marinette encerraban emergen en el reflejo de una persona que está cansada de cargar el mundo sobre sus hombros.

Adrien está sin palabras solo se queda mirando a la niña que efectivamente no le debe nada a nadie desmoronarse entre llantos, sintiéndose la persona más idiota del planeta por no verlo antes. Su generosidad al ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesite, su pasión que demuestra a gritos tras una nueva prenda que ha diseñado, su liderazgo al ser la presidenta de clase, su valentía al enfrentarse ante cada injusticia por Chloe. Todo señalando a gritos quien era la chica detrás del antifaz y el sintiéndose como un idiota. Sin embargo, en ese momento se siente tan impotente de no saber qué hacer en ese momento, de cómo actuar, de cómo acercársele, se queda inmóvil procesando tal revelación que solo puede ver como como esta chica termina de limpiarse las lágrimas, toma sus cosas y se retira sin decir una palabra más. Dejando a un Adrien sumergido en sus pensamientos en medio del parque. Esperando a que su chofer lo recoja y regresar a su casa, a ese frio abismo que le retiene de su libertad.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 : La brecha

Después de esa agotadora tarde, Marinette, se encontraba recostada en su cama, ella ya había terminado de llorar y desahogar todas sus frustraciones. Estaba reflexionando, de todo lo sucedido ya sabía perfectamente por que Adrien la había citado, sabía perfectamente que la iba a rechazar, pero la pregunta que queda en su mente es ¿Por qué con Ladybug?, Por qué le había dicho que estaba perfectamente bien si fuera alguna otra chica, pero con Ladybug desencadeno una ira tremenda hacia ella. Era ridículo estar enojada con ella porque son la misma persona, pero, sentimientos de odio estaban empezando a emerger y esto empezó a preocupar mucho a Marinette, porque esto significaba que se estaba odiando a ella misma.

Después de ver que Marinette está más relajada, la pequeña diosa guardiana se acerca algo preocupada y le pregunta – Marinette ¿estás bien?, ¿quieres hablar de Adrien? – la pequeña criaturita se queda volando al nivel de la cabeza de su portadora.

Marinette se va levantando lentamente de su posición quedando sentada sobre su cama, tomando delicadamente a la adorable criatura entre sus manos y con una suave voz le responde - ¿me creerás? Si te dijera que no estaba pensando en Adrien en este tiempo – le dirige una leve sonrisa, por lo que Tikki algo curiosa le pregunta – entonces ¿en qué estás pensando? – Marinette deja soltar un suspiro, dejando a su guardiana fuera de sus manos dejándola volar cerca de ella, mientras que ella se va dirigiendo a una ventana de su cuarto para admirar el paisaje y con un suspiro le responde – Estaba pensando en Ladybug – concluye ella mientras empieza a pasear su mirada por su habitación viendo cada rincón que la hacía ser ella.

La criatura se sorprende un poco y con una mirada llena de tristeza le pregunta – oh, ¿tanto odias a Ladybug, Marinette? – Marinette solo suspira y trata de buscar las mejores palabras para descifrar su confundido corazón, buscando la manera perfecta de traducir esos sentimientos que trata de poner en palabras, así que decide abrirse de la manera más sincera y profunda para exponer ese gran conflicto que alberga en su alma.

\- creo que el poema fue solo la gota que derramó el vaso Tikki – hace una pausa y continua – creo que al ver las diferencias entre mi alter ego y yo me han hecho sentir un poco de envidia hacia Ladybug; el como ella nunca se equivoca, nunca comete errores y tiene tanta confianza en sí misma que me cuesta trabajo entender que esa persona soy yo, el hecho de que todos la alaben es tan surreal que poco a poco empecé a sentir ciertos celos hacia ella, y poco a poco se empezó a construir una brecha tan grande entre ella y yo en la cual no puedo formarla en mi cabeza de que somos la misma persona.- ella suspira y caminando hacia su sillón para sentarse.

Tikki la sigue y para tratar de consolarla le dice – pero Marinette, tú y Ladybug son la misma persona, con o sin la máscara – Marinette cierra los ojos, para tratar de indagar más en su mente y ordenar sus ideas – aunque me lo digas un millón de veces Tikki, la brecha va a seguir estando en mi mente; atormentándome, odiándome a mí misma, a Ladybug por ser perfecta y a Marinette por ser débil, creando ese conflicto interno haciéndonos trisas entre las dos y destruyéndonos a ambas.- Marinette suspira profundamente y deja escapar una pequeña lagrima.

Tikki se empieza a mortificar – Marinette ¿hay alguna manera en que te pueda ayudar?, no quiero verte sufrir de esa manera – mientras que ella vuela hacia su mejilla acariciándola lentamente.

Marinette se tapa la cara, mientras que ella levanta las rodillas y esconde completamente su rostro entre ellas tratando de arreglar el conflicto de su alma.

Tras una media hora de tanto meditar, una pequeña luz dentro de ella comenzó emerger dentro de la obscuridad de su mente, dando una pequeña idea, algo abstracta, pero dejando la idea algo simple, entonces ella empieza a articular cuidadosamente esa idea, sin saber que se trataba de un plan – creo, que tengo que aprender a querer a Ladybug – Tikki se queda un poco curiosa, pero ella continua, Marinette se relaja en su sillón, estirando las piernas y comenta – tengo que aprender a querer a Ladybug pero no solo eso Ladybug también tiene que aprender a querer a Marinette – Tikki sigue sin entender nada así que pregunta – no te entiendo Marinette, ¿me lo puedes explicar? –

Marinette se levanta y empieza a profundizar esa idea – las características de Ladybug son que ella es hermosa, fuerte, decidida y llena de confianza en si misma. Mientras que las características de Marinette siempre han sido dulce, tierna, compasiva y dispuesta a ayudar sus compañeros – Tikki empieza a sonreír al momento en que ella empezó a describir las características que tanto ama de su portadora.

Marinette prosigue con un rostro serio, pero lleno de inspiración – Marinette estuvo a punto de acabar con un Akuma de una manera no violenta, a través de la negociación y compasión, de una manera pacífica muy al estilo de Marinette. La diferencia es, que cuando estoy transformada en Ladybug, la sobre confianza de ella se empieza a transformar en soberbia y deja de tratar a las victimas akumatizadas como lo que son, victimas, victimas que solo están pasando por un mal día y fueron anzuelos por el verdadero villano. Ella las empieza a tratar como verdaderos villanos y haciendo chistes y bromas a costa de su ira. – hace una pausa y continua – si logro fusionar la compasión de Marinette junto con la valentía de Ladybug podríamos acabar con el Akuma de una manera más amable y menos violenta, y sin tantos destrozos. – Tikki está empezando a maravillarse con la idea así que deja que su portadora continúe.

Ella continua –Ladybug puede aprender a ser compasiva y humilde como lo es Marinette y utilizar la valentía de Ladybug como último recurso, ya si nos toca un Akuma más difícil, de esta manera al ser Ladybug podre sentirme más como Marinette y podré ir acortando la distancia que no une a ambas, una de las reglas será, utilizar la violencia como último recurso. – Marinette se levanta y va hacia su espacio de costura, toma una bola de estambre de hilo negro y empieza a tejer una bufanda. – Mientras que yo al ser Marinette, la humildad que tengo comienza a ser sumisión, tratando de complacer a todos a costa de mi apretada agenda. Si aprendo a tener más confianza como Ladybug y ser más asertiva, podría decir que no de vez en cuando, pero de la manera más amble – Marinette levanta un dedo al aire y continua – quiero seguir ayudando a mis compañeros cuando lo necesiten, pero también quiero tener tiempo para mí, para reflexionar y poder trabajar en mis propios objetivos. – Tikki solo puede ver a su portadora con una gran sonrisa y un gran cariño y viendo como Marinette poco a poco va madurando. – en pocas palabras yo al ser Marinette, tengo que aprender a ser como Ladybug cuando la ocasión lo amerite. – Marinette hace una pausa y va recordando por qué ama ser Ladybug y el motivo principal era proteger a las personas, ayudar a mantener protegida su amada ciudad y cuidar a sus seres queridos, y eso era el motivo principal de ser Ladybug hasta que todos se salió de las manos.

Con toda la admiración del mundo y con toda la ternura Tikki le dice – estoy muy orgullosa de ti Marinette, ese es un pensamiento muy maduro como para alguien de tu edad – dice Tikki – ¿en serio lo crees? – dice Marinette sorprendida – por supuesto es verdad, que yo siempre te eh dicho que eres Ladybug con o sin la máscara, pero nunca se me ocurrió reimplantarlo viceversa, que ambas son igual de especiales, ambas son igual de maravillosas, ambas igual de únicas y ambas son una – dice Tikki muy emocionada – ¿cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? Marinette –

\- Es solo que me di cuenta, de que Ladybug sigue siendo una figura pública, ya sea Adrien, ya sea Alya o ya sea cualquiera que conozca en el futuro siempre va a ver alguien admirándola como la protectora de parís, y aunque somos la misma, si la brecha sigue existiendo siembre voy seguir sintiéndome mal cada vez que hablan bien de ella y es ridículo Tikki. Debería sentirme orgullosa, debería de recibir esos cumplidos como si fueran dirigidos hacia mí porque somos la misma. Mientras siga existiendo esa brecha en mi cabeza va a seguir ese conflicto entre las dos que no me dejará ser feliz. Tengo que empezar a creer que somos la misma, tengo que empezar a creer en Ladybug, como Ladybug tiene que empezar a creer en Marinette. Se supone que tengo que balancear la destrucción, pero no podré si yo misma estoy desbalanceada. Tengo que acortar esa distancia que existe entre las dos, tengo que unirme con ella, tengo que juntar lo mejor de las dos para así dar lo mejor de mí, pero esto no se puede solo reflejar en Marinette, también se tiene que reflejar en Ladybug para demostrar que también hay una parte de mí en ella, aunque yo porto el traje Ladybug tiene que recordar que también es Marinette, para así sentirnos orgullosas la una de la otra para que en un futuro cuando alguien diga que ama a Ladybug pueda tomar el cumplido como propio, necesito aprender a amarme a mí misma ante de poder a alguien más – concluyo Marinette

Tikki se ve muy contenta a la nueva actitud de su portadora, pero la pregunta que más le preocupa la hace – estoy muy orgullosa de esta nueva actitud Marinette, pero ¿qué vas a hacer con Chat Noir ahora qué sabes que es Adrien? –

\- Tikki esto ya no se trata de Chat Noir o Adrien, de estar descifrando de quien ama a quien, de quien cumpla a quien, de relaciones amorosa y de quien ama al verdadero yo de cada quien. Esto se trata de mí y de Ladybug solamente, para poder aceptarme a mí misma. Acercarme a ellos solo me confundirá y se incrementará la brecha que estoy tratando de destruir, creo que lo mejor es distanciarme de ellos por un tiempo y pedirle a Chat Noir mantener la relación estrictamente profesional por lo pronto hasta que pueda arreglar la unión entre Ladybug y Marinette. – ella terminado de decir esto levanta la bufanda que ha terminado de tejer con su firma característica escondida en uno de los extremos con unas hermosas letras doradas – esta bufanda la llevara Ladybug y representara la nueva unión entre Ladybug y Marinette y recordando que en Ladybug también esta Marinette y que en Marinette también esta Ladybug – Marinette dobla con cuidado la bufanda y la pone en el bolso donde casi siempre esta Tikki, para tenerla lista al momento de transformarse. Marinette se va a hacia su cama se recuesta con una nueva determinación de un nuevo mañana y de una nueva persona.

Bueno chicos muchas gracias a los que les está gustando la historia, este monologo me quedo un poco largo así que decidí publicarlo como segundo capítulo, a cómo va avanzando la historia creo que va a llegar a cinco capítulos creo y espero que le guste.

Milhji : Por favor decime que lo vas a seguir. La verdad está muybueno, me encantó. Muchas gracias y por favor seguila le voy a seguir al principio pensé que seria un two shots pero a como va avanzando la historia creo que se rean mas

Guest chapter 1 . Feb 14

Oh Dios mío mi corazón está palpiltando muy rapido que intenso me encanto espero y la siga siendo pronto Porfavor!

Si la voy a seguir y me conmueve que les haya gustado


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Amigas del pasado.

 **Al día siguiente**

Marinette había despertado temprano para ir a la escuela decidió cambiar su apariencia para tener más confianza en sí misma. " _si Ladybug puede lucir hermosa en la noche, Marinette puede lucir hermosa en el día_ " ese fue el primer pensamiento que se le ocurrió en el día.

En vez de las usuales colitas que llevaba, había decidido en llevar el cabello suelto con unos pasadores que sujetaban a los lados de su rostro, su vestuario era un vestido informal de mangas cortas de color blanco, tenía un cinto color café en la cintura que le hacía resaltar su figura, puesto encima del vestido tenía un chaleco aguado de algodón de un color gris militar, de zapatos había decido unas botas de talón de piso hechas de gamuza de color café vaporado.

Tikki ya se había despertado y se queda viendo a la chica que estaba admirando su reflejo – Te vez hermosa Marinette – ella da un pequeño salto al escuchar la pequeña vocecita tan de repente – ¿en serio lo crees Tikki? No sé, siento que le falta algo – la pequeña criaturita empieza a meditar, de repente se le ocurre una idea, así que vuela hasta donde está su joyero y saca una gargantilla de plata con una pequeña Catarina colgando de ella, esa cadenita se la había regalado su amiga Alya desde hace tiempo - ¿Por qué no te pones esta cadena?, ayer hiciste una bufanda para que la utilizara Ladybug y recordara a Marinette, ¿Por qué no usas esta gargantilla para que te recuerde a Ladybug? – la chica lo medita pasa sus dedos por las cadenita, se la pone en el cuello y se admira en el espejo – tienes razón Tikki es perfecto, y queda de maravilla – dice ella muy contenta, y estando satisfecha con el resultado se dispone a agarrar sus cosas y se dirige hacia la escuela.

Mientras tanto en la escuela, todos ya habían llegado y Adrien se encontraba en su asiento junto con su mejor amigo Nino, tenía la cabeza baja con signos de no haber podido dormir muy buen. Nino se ve algo preocupado así que decide ponerle una mano en su hombro para saber qué es lo que pasaba. – ¿estás bien viejo?, No tienes muy buena cara –

Esto lo provoca sacarlo del trance de sus pensamientos y dirige la mirada hacia su mejor amigo y con la mejor sonrisa de cortesía le responde – estoy bien, solo que no dormí muy bien y tuve una sesión de fotos que termino hasta muy tarde – el joven rubio miente para cubrir la verdadera razón por la cual esta tan preocupado. La verdad de que no había podido dormir muy bien era debido a los sucesos de ayer con Marinette, las palabras que había dicho ayer todavía seguían resonando en su mente, tan llenas de ira y tan llenas de odio hacia su alter ego, no sabía cómo debía hablarle, como podía ayudarla, que podría decirle sin sonar tan condescendiente se sentía tan inútil en este momento.

La verdad es que nunca conoció en lo más mínimo a la chica que aseguro amar. La verdad es que se siente el más idiota de todos inclusive llegó a afirmar que él podría reconocer a Ladybug al primer momento en que la viera, que equivocado estaba tanto que no pudo reconocer a la tímida, pero increíblemente talentosa chica que se sentaba de tras suyo y rechazándola por completo.

En lo que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, se abre la puerta y entra Marinette al salón. El joven rubio solo se sobresalta al ver la visión que sus ojos le estaban proporcionando, su presencia en la puerta brillaba como el sol, su hermoso cabello que caía como cascada reflejando el cielo de la medianoche, sus hermosos ojos que sostenía el cielo, las estrellas y todas las constelaciones junto con el atuendo que resaltaba su delicada y fina figura. El pobre chico solo podía quedarse con la boca abierta sin despegar los ojos ante tal obra maestra que debía ser digna de un museo, en lo que la chica comienza a caminar cerca para ir a tomar su asiento. Él se había dado cuenta que no era el único que se le quedaba mirando, pudo percatarse de todas las miradas que iban dirigidas hacia ella, esto causa una gran punzada en su corazón ¿acaso esta era una tortura? ¿Por no haberse dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era antes de que los demás? ¿Por haber sido un ciego y no notar lo que había más allá de sus ojos? Definitivamente debía ser un castigo y Adrien se siente tan derrotado en ese momento por haber sido un gran idiota, solo suspira y deja caer su rostro en su escritorio.

Mientras tanto Marinette en lo que iba hacia a su asiento podía sentir todas las miradas hacia ella, inclusive la de Adrien, ella solo suspira sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero tiene que enfocarse al plan que había trazado la noche anterior llegando a su asiento, su amiga Alya la saluda con una gran sonrisa y muy animada por su cambio de look – amiga, te vez genial ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de look, cierto modelo de ojos verdes, ¿tal vez? – ella deja soltar un suspiro y responde – no Alya, esto no tiene nada que ver con Adrien, es solo un cambio que creo que necesito – Alya un poco extrañada por la respuesta decide no presionarla y empiezan a hablar de otras cosas. Tiempo después entra la maestra y empieza a dar la clase.

Después de clases, llegó la hora del almuerzo y Adrien agarra coraje para hablar con Marinette sobre el asunto de ayer que sentía que estaba sin terminar. Sin embargo, ella ya había salido con su mejor amiga Alya así que deja un leve suspiro para después acompañar a su mejor amigo Nino hacia el comedor.

Mientras tanto en el área del comedor se encontraba Marinette y su mejor amiga, platicando acerca del Lady Blog, en lo que estaban discutiendo teorías sobre la identidad de Ladybug y Chat Noir, aparece Chloe junto con su amiga Sabrina y empiezan hacer comentarios ofensivos – vaya panadera, ¿lindo traje donde lo conseguiste en la basura? Jajaja – comienzan a reírse como hienas.

Mientras que Marinette solo se les queda mirando, pensando en una estrategia para resolver la situación hasta que una voz en su mente comienza a susurrarle parecida a la de Ladybug "adelante se valiente" – pero no puedo – "si puedes, dile lo que siempre has querido decirle" – pero si empeoro las cosas – "confía en mí y dile lo que siempre has querido decirle, pero no has podido por miedo" – de acuerdo lo hare

Marinette agarra todo el coraje y dice – C-Chloe, hay algo que siempre eh querido decirte, pero siempre eh tenido el miedo de preguntarte – Chloe se detiene por un momento la mira con algo de curiosidad y dice – y que es panadera –

Marinette comienza a tener confianza y pregunta – ¿por qué me odias tanto? – Chloe se sorprende por la pregunta y trata de fingir una cara de desprecio y responde – ¿Qué no es obvio? Somos de diferentes clases sociales, soy superior a ti – responde ella haciendo todo los posible para verse como si fuera superior.

Marinette ve a través de todo eso y sabe que está fingiendo, empieza a tomar más confianza y la confronta – Eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes Chloe – Chloe se sorprende y comienza a caminar hacia atrás mientras que Marinette se levanta para poder verla a los ojos - ¿Por qué me odias tanto? Después de que se murió tu mamá, hice todo lo posible para consolarte en las buenas y en las malas, como la habíamos prometido, después de que nos separamos aquel verano, regresaste con una actitud bien prepotente alardeando que ahora estabas saliendo con un famoso súper modelo y que ya no tenías tiempo de salir con gentuza como yo – Tanto como Chloe y Marinette tenían los ojos nublados mientras que el ambiente se pone tenso, nadie sabía que Chloe y Marinette solían ser amigas, mientras que Marinette sigue presionando quedando a centímetros la una de la otra - ¿quiero saber qué hice para que me rechazaras de esa manera tan cruel? – dice ella levantando un poco la voz.

En eso Chloe ya no aguanta más y explota gritándole – Me recuerdas a ella – esto sorprende Marinette dejando caer las primeras lagrimas seguidas por Chloe - ¿qué? – pregunta Marinette un poco desconcertada dándole espacio para que Chloe continúe – cuando nos separamos ese verano me di cuenta que podrías desaparecer al igual que ella, dejándome igual de sola y abandonada, así que decidí sacarte de mi vida odiándote y haciendo que me odies, para que eso no pase, para no volverme a sentir así de sola – en ese momento tanto Chloe como Marinette ya estaban llorando sin decir ni una palabra la una de la otra, nadie se atrevió a decir nada algunos alumnos ya se habían ido de la cafetería para dejarlas a solas, solo Alya y Sabrina se quedaron dando apoyo moral sin decir una palabra, también se encontraban Adrien y Nino quienes estaban viendo la escena desde lejos. Mientras que Marinette decide acercarse a ella lentamente envolviendo sus brazos con ella, Chloe acepta el abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de Marinette, mientras ella lentamente le acaricia el cabello dejando caer todas las lágrimas de un dolor que se ha estado continuando desde hace años.

Cuando las dos terminan de llorar deciden sentarse en la mesa donde estaban Alya y Marinette, ya Chloe más relajada decide confesar – siempre te quise mucho Marinette y siempre quise mucho a mi mamá, si tu no estabas, estaba mi mamá ambas compartían esa sonrisa tan cálida y ambas compartían esa alegría y generosidad. – Chloe suelta un bufido y continua – Cuando mi mamá murió por ese accidente de coche quede tan devastada, porque no era justo que se fuera de la nada dejándome aquí sola, cada vez que te veía, demostrando las mismas cualidades que amaba de mi mamá, recordaba que ella ya no estaba aquí y me hacía odiarla por haberme dejado y odiarte a ti por habérmela recordado – Chloe suelta un suspiro y limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo – creo que no acepte bien la muerte de mamá. -

Marinette se queda contemplando a su amiga de antaño y decide hablar – Chloe, ¿cree que eres la única que extraña a tu mamá? – Chloe levanta la mirada hacia ella y ella continua – prácticamente vivíamos en la casa de la una de la otra, tu mamá era como mi segunda mamá y también cuando te veo también me haces recordarla – Chloe la ve un poco incrédula después de todo lo que había hecho era imposible que pueda ser comparada con tan gran mujer, pero Marinette continua – obviamente no estoy contando todos estos años que estuviste atormentadme, pero si cuento la forma en que tomas el control, como cuando ella hacia que cerraran todo el bar del hotel para que cantara para nosotras dos, también tienes una maravillosa voz igual a la de ella – Marinette sonríe y Chloe solo se le queda viendo extrañando a su amiga de antaño – también tienes su hermosa sonrisa aun que tu no puedas verlo, yo si la eh podido ver millones de veces- hace una pausa y toma le toma la mano – y si no es justo que se haya tenido que ir antes de tiempo y no es justo que te haya hecho pasar por ese dolor, pero no dejes que su memoria te amargue el corazón, ella querría verte feliz y disfrutar la vida, no dejes que por el hecho de que ya no está te impida ser feliz.-

Chloe termina de limpiarse las lágrimas se levanta de la banca va hacia donde esta Marinette, se sienta a lado de ella y la abraza fuertemente, Marinette corresponde el abrazo lleno de afecto – Marinette la extraño mucho- yo lo sé- también te extraño mucho, extraño ser invitada a tu casa y extraño pasar tiempo contigo y extraño ser tu amiga – yo también te extraño Chloe, extraño hacer locuras contigo y extraño tu personalidad – "Dina" perdóname por haber ensuciado tu hermoso vestido con lágrimas y rímel sé que te costó una fortuna de horas para hacerlo – está bien "Bella" se quitara con la lavadora – Mari extraño decirte "Dina"- y yo extraño decirte "Bella" - Dina ¿me perdonas? – por supuesto Bella-. Alya y Sabrina que estaban presenciando todo deciden unirse al abrazo quedando las cuatro en un tierno y afectuoso abrazo grupal.

A lo lejos se encontraban Adrien y Nino que estaban contemplando decidiendo no interrumpir ese momento tan íntimo entre las cuatro amigas, ambos estaban totalmente pasmados a lo que acaban de presenciar fue en ese momento en que Nino decide hablar – ¿acaso mis ojos no me están mintiendo? ¿acaso es verdad lo que estoy viendo? – Adrien entiende por qué esta sorprendido nadie se esperaría que Chloe y Marinette fueran a ser amigas, pero Nino sigue hablando – ¿acaso el dúo "Bella-Dinamita" ha vuelto? – eso hace que Adrien desvié la mirada de la escena de las chicas para enfocarse en Nino en lo que acaba de decir - ¿el dúo Bella-Dinamita? – pregunta Adrien con desconcierto.

Mientras que Nino le dirige la mirada y le explica – Oh es cierto, tu no estabas antes en la escuela déjame explicarte. Hace mucho tiempo Chloe y Marinette era muy amigas, eran más que eso eran como uña y mugre, todo el mundo pensó que serían amigas por siempre, pero cuando Chloe tenía once años perdió a su madre, Marinette estuvo todo el tiempo con ella tratando de consolarla incluso Chloe estuvo viviendo en casa de Mari para que ella no se sintiera tan sola, debido a que su papá viajaba demasiado antes de volverse el alcalde, pero luego llegó el verano y Mari y Chloe tuvieron que separarse, debido a que Mari tenia visitar a unos parientes en China. Después del verano Chloe llego con una actitud muy prepotente, rechazando a Mari por completo, Mari intento hacer todo lo posible para trata de saber qué es lo que había ocurrido. Hasta que un día Chloe insultó a su familia y fue cuando Mari ya no pudo más y tuvo que defenderse y fue así como empezó el abuzo entre Chloe y Mari y rompiendo su amistad. – termino Nino de relatar la historia.

Esto sorprendió mucho a Adrien, él se consideraba uno de los pocos amigos de Chloe y que sabía que podía ser una buena persona si se lo propone, pero nunca se había imaginado que hubo un momento en la vida de Chloe donde todos conocían a esa generosa y carismática parte de ella, algo confundido pregunta – y ¿Qué es eso del dúo? -

Nino comienza a relatar la historia – la verdad es algo adorable, cuando éramos niños y estábamos en la primaria ellas solían jugar mucho a los superhéroes – Nino deja salir una risilla, y comienza a agarrar un tono como narrador de serie de superhéroes de 1960 – Marinette solía ser "la Catarina dinamita" y Chloe era "bella abeja", juntas eran el dúo "bella-dinamita", siempre que el parque de juegos del recreo estaba amenazado por las fuerzas del mal, entraban el asombroso dúo "bella-dinamita" a combatir el mal y traer paz y orden al parque del recreo – Nino deja escapar unas risillas y dejando una gran sonrisa al recordar los buenos tiempos.

Adrien solo se queda contemplando y tratando de imaginar la escena en su mente, deseando poder haber estado ahí compartiendo esos recuerdos con sus amigos. Debido a que él siempre se la pasaba todo el tiempo estudiando en casa, nunca pudo experimentar lo que realimente era tener una niñez normal y nunca pudo tener experiencias de ese tipo, como hubiera deseado tener amigos a esa edad imaginado mundo alternos y despegar su imaginación a un mundo de fantasía. En ese momento ambos decidieron no reunirse con las chicas, dejarlas a solas para que pudieran arreglar ese vínculo que estaba roto.

Cuando el abrazo de las chicas se deshizo, Marinette comenzó a hablar – bella, necesito que te disculpes con todos los de la clase por lo que has hecho – en eso Chloe suspira, y responde – creo que no tengo opción, la verdad es que les hice pasar a todos un mal sabor de boca, especialmente a Kim, ¿crees que me perdonen? – Marinette suspira y le dice – no va a ser fácil, muchos no conocen la verdadera historia y muchos podrían interpretar que se tratase de una trampa – esto hace que Chloe desvíe la mirada al suelo – pero – mari hace una pausa haciendo que Chloe reenfoque su mirada en ella – estoy segura que, a través de tus acciones, pronto podrán ver a la Chloe que sé que todavía existe, aparte ahora no estás sola, me tienes a mí, tienes a Sabrina, tienes a Adrien y ¿Alya? – ella hace una pause y dirige su mirada hacia su mejor amiga. Alya se queda un momento en meditarlo y responde – si Marinette confía en ti, yo confío en ti, la verdad es que no sabía que había algo más profundo sobre toda esta enemistad, y la verdad también me gustaría ayudar para conocer a esa Chloe que Mari extraña tanto, puedes contar conmigo como una nueva amiga Chloe – esto hace que Chloe se le iluminen los ojos mostrando una gran sonrisa de gratitud y responde – gracias chicas. –

Alya se acomoda los anteojos y ve la hora – bueno chicas, creo que es momento de entrar a clase, faltan diez minutos y no queremos llegar tarde ¿o sí? – Marinette responde – adelántense chicas, yo las alcanzo en un momento – Alya se le queda un poco dudosa - ¿estas seguras? – Mari con una sonrisa le responde – si no se preocupen, yo enseguida las alcanzo – Alya sonríe y responde – de acuerdo, pero no llegues tarde, ok – Marinette solo asiente con la cabeza y ve al grupo irse.

Cuando Marinette se da cuenta de que está completamente sola, sale Tikki de su escondite – estoy orgullosa de ti Marinette, por fin pudiste arreglar las cosas con Chloe – Marinette con una enorme sonrisa responde – lo se Tikki, la confianza y valentía de Ladybug junto con la compasión y amabilidad de Marinette me hicieron recuperar a una amiga que desde hace mucho creí que la había perdido para siempre – Tikki le responde – pero esas son cualidades que has tenido siempre Marinette, solo que por tus miedos e inseguridades no has tenido el valor de usarlas – Marinette le dice – lo sé, y son cualidades que siempre creí que le pertenecían a Ladybug y es por eso que no me atreví a usarlas – Tikki le dice – si pero Ladybug y Marinette son una – Marinette asiente con la cabeza – lo sé, pero todavía falta un gran camino por recorrer para que esa declaración la sienta como realidad – Marinette hace una pausa y continua – pero creo que este viaje ha empezado con el pie derecho – Tikki con una enorme una sonrisa le dice – ya verás que así será y estoy muy orgullosa de ti – Marinette toma a la pequeña criaturita con sus manos y acaricia su cabeza, dándole un afectuoso beso en su pequeña frente – sabes Tikki, por primera vez en mucho tiempo yo también siento lo mismo – ambas sonríen entre sí, Marinette agarra sus cosas se levanta y se dirige a reunirse con sus nuevas mejores amigas.

3237 palabras Wow, no sabía que este capítulo me iba a quedar tan largo, espero que les guste y nos leemos el martes creo que el ya el próximo capítulo va a haber un poco más de Adrien, no les prometo mucho, también necesito ideas para un buen Akuma háganmelas saber porfa, bueno eso es todo lo quiero mucho y gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: bocadillos de Medianoche

Esa misma tarde Marinette llegó a la sala de clase y descubrió que la maestra no iba a llegar esa hora de clases debido a una reunión con el director. Por lo tanto, cuando abre la puerta del salón se encuentra con Chloe enfrente dando un discurso a toda la clase.

-… Por último, me quiero disculpar contigo Kim, lamento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos, sé que eres un gran chico, pero no eres el que está en mi corazón, sé que pude haberte rechazado de una manera más amable, pero, entre en pánico y cuando lo hago no suelo tomar las mejores decisiones y cuando te me declaraste hice lo primero que se me ocurrió en la cabeza para que eliminaras todos los sentimientos románticos que tenías hacia mí, sé que no fue una decisión muy buena y me disculpo por haberte humillado de esa forma. – lo dice Chloe muy apenada

En eso Kim se rasca la nuca y le dice – La verdad es que admito que fui un poco impulsivo, ahora que me puse a ver la foto más calmado la analicé y realmente parecía que te estaba proponiendo matrimonio ¿Qué te parece si fingimos cómo si nada hubiera pasado? – termina de decir Kim

Chloe con una sonrisa acepta – me parece que es una buena idea -.

En eso Marinette muy emocionada al ver que está de regreso su mejor amiga va hacia donde esta Chloe y enfrente de todos le da un gran abrazo demostrando que tiene el apoyo de ella por su gran cambio – estoy muy orgullosa de ti Bella – Chloe se sumerge en el abrazo y le dice – muchas gracias Dina y gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad- ambas sonríen y cada una se va a su respectivo asiento.

En ese momento todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, hasta que Kim hablo levantándose con el puño en aire y con una gran sonrisa – SI, EL DUO BELLA-DINAMITA REGRESO, ¿entonces de esto se trataba todo? ¿De que Chloe por fin se liberó del lado obscuro para reunirse con su antigua compañera de luchas contra el mal? – dice Kim con una gran sonrisa al parecer él era uno de los pocos que conocían la historia entre Marinette y Chloe, ambas algo sonrojadas por las declaraciones de su amigo asienten un poco avergonzadas, su amigo sigue hablando – chicos- todos voltearon – les puedo asegurar que las disculpas de Chloe son sinceras, que por fin nuestra compañera vio la luz y yo personalmente acepto tus disculpas y agradezco que fueras sincera con migo Chloe- él le da una sonrisa y un giño ella le agradece el gesto acepta con una sonrisa, mientras que todos están sin poderlo creer pero, ambas se dieron entre si una sonrisa de acuerdo mutuo de que de ahora en adelante las cosas van a mejorar en el salón de clases.

Al parecer la junta con el director se extendió más de lo que habían planeado por lo tanto los chicos de la clase tenían más horas libres, así que el grupo de seis que consistía en Adrien, Alya, Chloe, Marinette, Nino y Sabrina decidieron juntarse para seguir escuchando anécdotas de sus compañeras, todos estaban riéndose de las travesuras que contaban y como a veces se metían en problemas.

Hasta que Alya decide preguntar – Y ¿cómo es que Marinette es la Catarina Dinamita? – Alya, Adrien y Sabrina estaban con la curiosidad, en especial Adrien debido a la semejanza con Ladybug.

En eso Chloe decide contestar con una risilla – bueno lo que pasa es que Dina, solía llevar una mochila en forma de Catarina, en ella solía meter todo tipo de objetos que se encontraba en la calle que le pudiera ser útiles o interesantes, yo siempre pensé que eran basura, pero siempre me impresionaba con lo que podía crear con dichos objetos, desde utilizar una liga de cabello y un par de tenedores de plástico para hacer una resortera hasta utilizar seguros de ropa para hacer hermosas pulseras y siempre creí que si se lo proponía podía hacer una bomba con lo que fuera que trajera en esa mochila y de ahí el nombre -Chloe concluyo con una sonrisa al recordar las ocurrencias de su amiga.

En eso Alya dice con una sonrisa – entonces básicamente como lo que hace Ladybug con su Lucky Charm- en eso tanto como Adrien y Marinette se quedan helados con tal afirmación por el tema tan delicado, afortunadamente Chloe desvío las sospechas de una manera muy inusual diciendo – ja ya quisiera – Alya frunce el ceño, pero Chloe continua – no me lo malinterpretes Alya, amo a Ladybug igual que tú, me ha salvado la vida muchas veces pese a todas las estupideces que he hecho, pero si se tratase de ese ámbito Ladybug no le llega a los talones a Marinette – Marinette frunce un poco el ceño con curiosidad - ¿a qué te refieres Chloe? – Chloe responde con una sonrisa un poco presumida, pero con buena intención – lo que digo es que, si yo fuera una villana, tendría más miedo a que Marinette utilizara un Lucky Charm a que lo utilizase Ladybug- Marinette se queda un poco sorprendida con esa afirmación así que decide indagar más el tema – pero creí que todas las ideas de Ladybug eran brillantes ¿Cómo es que te daría más miedo que yo lo utilizara? – pregunta Marinette confundida.

Chloe siguiendo con su hipótesis mientras se ve las uñas y sacando una lima para empezárselas a arreglar continua – lo que digo es que Ladybug todavía le falta mucho para estar a tu altura Dina, ¿utilizar una pelota de plástico para romper todas las luces de mi habitación? Pff, juego de niños eh visto como con un clip tronaste el sistema eléctrico de todo el hotel dejándolo sin luz por horas – todos empezaron a reír mientras que Adrien y Marinette estaban sorprendidos ya que ella no recordaba esa historia, mientras que Chloe continua – y aun así lograste encender un foco con una papa, porque me daba miedo la obscuridad – todos sonrieron de una manera tierna, porque eso es tan típico de Marinette. En eso continua Chloe – claro que después de ese incidente quedamos dos semanas castigadas, pero, valió la pena con todo el hotel a obscuras parecía que estaba embrujado así que, con el foco papa, nos sentamos y empezamos a contar historia de terror- Marinette y Chloe dieron unas risillas. Terminando con el relato la maestra entro y las clases se reanudaron todos regresaron a su asiento y comenzó la clase.

Después de clase todos se despidieron, la despedida entre Adrien y Marinette fue un tanto incomoda, pero, afortunadamente su chofer llegó temprano así que Adrien fue el primero en irse. Mientras tanto las chicas organizaron una piyamada y para darle la bienvenida al grupo a Chloe y Sabrina. Teniendo todo organizado las chicas se despiden y Marinette se dirige hacia su casa.

 **En la habitación de Marinette**

Marinette regresaba de la escuela entro a su habitación, dejo sus cosas sobre su escritorio, se quitó los zapatos, subió hacia donde estaba su cama, se recostó con la boca hacia arriba y empezó a reflexionar con lo que dijo Chloe hasta que empezó a sentir los parpados pesados y se dispuso a dormir.

 _Marinette se encontraba en un hermoso campo que tenía un frondoso césped muy suave el cual le permitía caminar descalza, también se podía apreciar algunos montículos de hermosas flores de distintos colores y a lo lejos se alcanzaba a apreciar un lago con un hermoso puente de madera. Marinette quien solo llevaba un vestido blanco y el pelo suelto, decidió ir hacia donde estaba dicho puente. Cuando llegó dio el primer paso hacia este, pero, se detuvo por que al final del puente se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Ladybug, Marinette se sorprendió, pero ella solo le sonrió y agito la mano en señal de saludo. Ninguna se atrevió a dar un paso más cada una se encontraba en cada extremo de dicho puente._

 _Marinette pregunta - ¿Qué haces aquí? –_

 _\- quería hablar contigo-_

 _\- ¿esto es un sueño? –_

 _\- algo parecido, soy yo tratando de ayudarte, tratando de apoyarte, tratando de estar contigo-_

 _\- ¿porque nunca te habías aparecido? –_

 _\- porque antes ni siquiera había un puente –_

 _\- y ¿de que querías hablar? –_

 _\- ¿sabes por qué no te eh podido curar con el Miraculus Cure después de cada batalla? –_

 _\- ¿Por qué Ladybug no se puede curar así misma? –_

 _\- no, no es por eso, aunque Chloe se acercó mucho a la respuesta hoy-_

 _\- ¿a qué te refieres? –_

 _\- cuando te transformas en mí, decidiste hacer a Ladybug tan perfecta que dejaste de ser Marinette, dejándome con puras migajas de tu esencia para poder combatir con las victimas akumatizadas, al no existir una Marinette al momento de transformarte, deja a una Marinette al cual no puedo curar, es por eso que terminas con moretones y cicatrices. – a Marinette se le derrama una lagrima al oír eso._

 _Ladybug continúa diciendo – no estoy aquí para robarte tu vida, yo realmente te aprecio mucho sin ti no sería yo, pero es verdad que no estoy alcanzando todo el potencial de al ser Ladybug por que necesito a Marinette. Así que me gustaría saber ¿qué es lo que quieres de Ladybug? -_

 _Marinette se sorprende con la pregunta y se pone a reflexionar unos instantes y dice._

 _\- hay bomberos, policías, doctores y rescatistas, héroes de verdad quienes arriesgan su vida para proteger a la gente y salvar vidas. Sin embargo, ellos no reciben fama, no salen en la tele y no crean estatuas en su nombre por salvarlos. Me gustaría que me respetaran de la misma manera sin idealizarme por hacer mi trabajo. –_

 _Ladybug lo considera y empieza a emanar una sonrisa de complicidad y dice – entonces esa es nuestra misión-_

 _Marinette algo levanta una ceja - ¿cuál? –_

 _Ladybug con una sonrisa emocionada – vamos a destruir todos los pedestales de Ladybug en parís, sinceramente a mí tampoco me gusta que nos traten como dioses, pero eso es de esperarse ya que somos la misma – dijo Ladybug con una sonrisa de complicidad, Marinette estaba contenta por la idea. - me parece una excelente idea- dice Marinette._

 _Ladybug se da vuelta para salir del lado opuesto del puente pero se detiene – por cierto, gracias por la bufanda – voltea la cabeza para mirarla sobre su hombro y le da una sonrisa – no te preocupes de guardarla, aparecerá mágicamente al momento de transformarte- en ese momento la prenda aparece mágicamente en su cuello – no sería mala idea que dijeras de dónde provino, me gustaría compartir la fama que ahorita tengo contigo y que mejor forma de hacerlo como la futura diseñadora quien destronara a Gabriel Agreste como una de las mejores – le da un giño, Marinette se queda confundida – nuestra misión es destruir todos los pedestales de Ladybug en Paris, pero, mi misión personal es darle a Marinette el reconocimiento que se merece y que mejor manera de portar una bufanda original de Marinette Dupain-Cheng a la cual puedo mostrar- Ladybug continúa diciendo – bueno, me voy, hay un estúpido gato en tu balcón que está tratando de hacer las paces, tu sabes que decirle, pero recuerda que nuestro trabajo es balancear la destrucción y sigue siendo nuestro amigo. -, al momento en que sale del puente se esfuma._

En ese momento Marinette despierta por el sonido de golpeteos en su balcón, ve hacia la ventana y se encuentra con la presencia de unos ojos verde esmeralda quien la ve con una mescla de entre miedo, culpa y arrepentimiento. 

Marinette duda en abrirle la puerta, no se siente preparada, pero recordó lo que se dijo a sí misma como Ladybug, y es verdad Chat sigue siendo su amigo y es mejor aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Ella se levanta de la cama, se sube las escaleras que da hacia la puerta de su balcón, abre la ventana y sale hacia el balcón para recibir a Chat.

\- hola Adrien, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Marinette.

Chat lucía un poco nervioso, se empieza a rascar la atrás de la nuca y dice – quería hablar contigo… y … bueno … - Chat respira hondo, realmente está muy nervioso y no sabe cómo manejar la situación, así que hace lo que se le había ocurrido antes de llegar ahí, saca de su espalda un hermoso bouquet de rosas rosa y trata de entregárselo con los brazos extendidos – sé que realmente no tengo derecho a esperar una segunda oportunidad. La verdad es que la forma en revelamos nuestra identidad no fue como la imagine, pero quiero decirte Marinette, que realmente te aprecio mucho, fuiste mi primera amiga que hice en la escuela y el hecho de que eres Ladybug no cambia el amor que siento ti, incluso hace que me maraville de la gran persona que eres y querer conocerte mejor, perdón por haber sido tan ciego y no darme cuenta y perdón por haberte gritado ayer después de la escuela – Chat estaba con los brazos extendidos y una cara de preocupación a punto de una crisis.

Marinette se queda contemplando un rato la situación, analizando su siguiente movimiento, se le queda viendo un momento a Chat y al ramo de flores, dándose cuenta de que es verdad, el sigue siendo su amigo, su estúpido y ciego amigo que al igual que ella, no es perfecto como ella lo había idealizado. Sin embargo, ella tiene otro trabajo que hacer, uno donde el romanticismo no está incluido, respira hondo y acepta las flores en señal de paz – gracias por las flores Adrien, te invitaría a pasar, pero… - pero ella sabe que necesita poner cierta distancia - … preferiría que habláramos aquí en la terraza, puedes sentarte en una de las sillas y deshacer tu transformación si gustas, solo espérame aquí un momento- Marinette entra a su habitación y baja hacia la cocina de su casa a buscar un florero para poner las flores, también comienza a preparar dos tazas de chocolate caliente y agarra de los panecillos que sobraron ese día en la panadería. Respira hondo y pone todo en una charola para dirigirse a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en lo que Marinette está ausente, Chat está indeciso si de deshacer su transformación o no, no se siente con la confianza necesaria, decide quedarse como Chat un rato más, solo se sienta en una de las sillas y comienza a contemplar las estrellas. Él no sabía que esperar, ¿Cómo arreglarían las cosas? O ¿si le daría otra oportunidad?, suelta un suspiro y decide quedarse como Chat Noir, no se siente con el valor de verla a los ojos con la cara de Adrien después de lo que paso.

Marinette regresa con una charola y dos tazas de chocolate seguidas por bocadillos de la panadería, también con un florero lleno de agua para las flores, ella lo deposita en el centro de la pequeña mesita que estaba en la terraza y sumerge las flores que Chat le había regalado. Empieza a admirarlas un poco, después, pone los bocadillos para servirse los que gusten y le entrega la taza de chocolate a Chat. – te traje una taza de chocolate-

Chat le responde – no te hubieras molestado – Chat toma la taza, un poco inseguro. – insisto, tenemos una conversación pendiente y quiero estar lo más relajada posible. – Marinette se sienta, en otra de las sillas, estando la mesita como barrera entre ellos, le da un sorbo a su taza y come una galleta que había, acto seguido Chat imita la misma acción, ya un poco relajado, solo un poco.

Marinette respira hondo y comienza a hablar - Adrien sé que estas arrepentido por todo el fiasco del poema, sin embargo, ese no fue el problema inicial lo que realmente me enojo fue que eligieras a Ladybug sobre mí, porque desde hace algún tiempo eh tenido cierto recelo hacia ella -

Adrien se le cae la cara de culpa y arrepentimiento – Pero tú eres Ladybug y lamento no haberme dado cuenta eres igual de lo asombrosa con o sin la máscara, ambas tienen una gran pasión, ambas tienen una gran generosidad, ambas son igual de fuertes y valientes… -

\- Suficiente, lo entiendo Adrien y sé que intentas hacerme sentir mejor, pero como le dije a Tikki aun que me lo digan un millón de veces no lo voy a poder creer, hasta que aprenda a querer a Ladybug y ella aprenda a quererme a mi- Marinette ya sabía que él iba a intentar en ver a la heroína en ella y eso no le ayuda en mucho así que decide interrumpirlo para ir al punto de la plática.

\- ¿Qué intentas decir? – pregunta Adrien.

Marinette respira hondo y comienza a contarle - Lo que trato de decir es que eh intentado en hacer Ladybug tan perfecta que al momento en que aparece Ladybug desaparece Marinette. -Marinette hace una pausa y continua - En este momento me encuentro en una etapa muy delicada de mi vida, por lo tanto, eh llegado a una conclusión en la cual te voy a pedir por favor que la respetes -

Adrien no le está gustando como está tomando el hilo de la conversación, con algo de miedo pregunta - ¿Cuál? –

Marinette se le queda viendo algo seria y entiende perfectamente cómo se siente, estar con Ladybug siempre ha sido la fantasía de aquel gato tonto, sabe que lo que le va a decir no va a ser una buena noticia para él, pero tiene que hacerlo, así que muy despacio y con mucha calma le dice - Quiero que dejes de flirtear conmigo como Chat y no intentes conquistarme, eso solo me va a confundir más. Chat Noir sigue siendo mi mejor amigo después de Alya y no quiero perder eso, pero sé cómo te sientes y sé que vas a hacer todo lo posible por conquistarme y no quiero eso. Necesito estar alejada de todo ese drama y concentrarme en esta relación que tengo con mi doble vida y aprender a quererme a en mis dos formas antes de saltar a una relación más sentimental. -

Adrien se queda desarmado por completo, no sabía cómo interpretarlo, significaba que ¿había perdido su oportunidad? ¿Qué no había una posibilidad de estar con ella?, se le estaban comenzando a inundar los ojos de lágrimas, se siente desesperado - Pero yo realmente te amo y quiero estar contigo -

Marinette suelta un suspiro y piensa "estúpido gato, como puede decir afirmaciones tan delicadas y hace dos días era solo una chica más de su clase." y como una epifanía lo entiende todo – Adrien, mi querido Adrien, ¿no entiendes qué esta vida de superhéroes no es la vida real? –

Adrien un poco consternado con la pregunta le dice – ser Chat Noir, es la única forma en la que puedo ser libre donde puedo expresarme como soy donde puedo ser yo mismo, me da libertad. - Adrien baja un poco la mirada y continua – me permite sentir mis verdaderas emociones y me permite sentir lo que es el amor. -

Marinette lo ve con un poco de tristeza y compasión – Adrien, ser Chat Noir se ha vuelto tu droga, un escape de la vida real y te ha estado nublando de lo que realmente importa- dice ella

Adrien un poco incrédulo le dice – no es cierto, ser Chat Noir es más real que la vida que llevo de modelo con todos buscándome por solo ser el hijo de Gabriel Agreste –

Marinette, trata de ser lo más paciente que puede, sabe que el necesita ayuda, así que se levanta y va hacia donde está el y lo mira directamente a los ojos - Adrien, si no fuera Marinette tras la máscara, si fuera otra chica ¿la seguirías amando de todas formas? -

Un poco desconcertado se le queda viendo a los ojos y contesta - No entiendo la pregunta, tu eres Ladybug es imposible que fuera otra chica-

Con una sonrisa un empática le contesta - Eso lo dices porque ahora lo sabes, sin embargo, ¿estarías dispuesto a seguir ciegamente a cualquier chica que se encuentre detrás de la máscara? -

Adrien se queda en silencio un momento

Marinette decide separarse un poco, para darle espacio para pensar y se dirige hacia el barandal de la terraza, se voltea para seguirlo viéndolo y pregunta de nuevo - Déjame ponértelo de esta manera imagínate que Ladybug aceptara salir con Chat Noir, sin seguir sabiendo nada del uno del otro y un día deciden revelar sus identidades y es otra chica, pero lo primero que sale de los labios de esa chica es "oh, por dios, mi novio es nada más y nada menos que Adrien Agreste el famoso modelo, hijo del diseñador Gabriel Agreste, mi novio es un modelo famoso, voy a ser tan famosa, que afortunada soy" ¿la seguirías amando ciegamente? –

Adrien se queda horrorizado ante tal posibilidad, de saber que su amada Ladybug pudiera ser una chica superficial después de todo, sería una horrible pesadilla; pero, también significaría que hubiera rechazado a Marinette en primer lugar, alguien quien conoció como Adrien y quien no importaba el status o su nombre, alguien quien pudo tener una de las mejores relaciones y solo por perseguir un fantasma quien resulto una farsa. Adrien se queda callado por unos momentos y dice – creo que no podría soportarlo-

Marinette le dedica una tierna sonrisa al ver que ya por fin está aceptando la realidad - ves Kitty, esta doble vida nos está perjudicando y necesitamos balancearla con la vida real, aprender de los héroes en vez de utilizarlos para salidas alternas y poder aprender a ser mejores fuera de la máscara-.

Adrien se queda en silencio para reflexionar, ya que es verdad solo ha estado utilizando a Chat Noir para escapar de sus problemas.

Marinette decide indagar más el tema para hacerlo entrar en razón - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que desafiaste a tu padre? –

Adrien se queda callado, ¿Cómo puede desafiar a su padre? Él es el único familiar que le queda y trata de complacerlo de la mejor manera posible.

Marinette sabe perfectamente la respuesta y decide ayudarlo - Te puedo asegurar que fue cuando te escapaste para poder ir a la escuela-

Adrien se queda asombrado, ¿Cómo es que ella puede leerlo como un libro abierto?, es verdad, él decidió escaparse para ir a la escuela y después del segundo intento finalmente logro obtener lo que quería.

Marinette se queda viendo y se da cuenta que poco a poco la venda de sus ojos se va cayendo - No digo que debas volverte un rebelde e irrespetuoso, pero, si te digo que aprendas y luches para ser libre como Chat Noir, para que puedas abrir los ojos y ver lo que te rodea. Sabes, esgrima, chino, piano, básquet y eres modelo, pero, de todas esas cosas ¿Cuál es tu verdadera pasión? –

¿Cuál es su verdadera pasión?, nadie le había preguntado eso antes, todas esas cosas las hacia solamente por exigencias de su padre, pero decir que disfruta hacer alguna de ellas sería una mentira, porque nunca eligió ninguna de ellas – Ninguna- dice el

Marinette responde a el - Para eso está la escuela para que puedas encontrar tu verdadero talento y tu verdadera pasión, sin embargo, te impregnaste tanto en el papel de Chat Noir que te olvidaste de la verdadera libertad, olvidaste a abrir los ojos y descubrir y aprender más allá del traje. –

Adrien está anonadado, ya que es verdad, la principal razón por la cual quería ir a la escuela era para poder hacer amigos, y demostrarse así mismo que podía ser algo más que la sombra de Gabriel Agreste. Ser Chat Noir le permitió poder saber que se siente ser libre; pero, sin el anillo seguiría aquel chico solitario y confundido. Tener el anillo le permitió saber que es la libertad, pero como Adrien, tiene que luchar para conseguirla, ese pensamiento nunca se la había ocurrido si no fuera por Marinette.

Marinette le dedica una sonrisa - Hay muchos retos que tenemos que superar y muchos dilemas que hay que resolver, pero, sé que con el tiempo podré abrirme a una relación más allá de la amistad- Esa chica ya dejo de ser Ladybug y la tímida Marinette, se ha vuelto una persona totalmente diferente, una chica quien por fin entendió el significado detrás del héroe y el significado que conlleva.

Adrien lo esta entendiendo una relación amorosa no aclararía las dudas que sienten en este momento, estar con Ladybug siempre ha sido una meta, pero la chica que estuvo detrás del traje siempre estuvo cerca, apoyándolo desde lejos y el estaba muy ciego para notarlo, persiguiendo un fantasma. - ¿cuándo crees que pueda ser ese día? –

Marinette se voltea y mira hacia la luna y con una enorme sonrisa y llena esperanza para lo aquel futuro que les espera ya habiendo tomando su decisión se voltea y ve a Adrien a los ojos, y con toda la determinación y confianza le dice - Cuando todos los pedestales de Ladybug sean destruidos-

Adrien se sorprende ante tal escena y tal afirmación, ver a esa chica llena de confianza y llena de determinación, es inspirador, es como si estuviera en presencia del nacimiento de una nueva estrella que brillara más fuerte que el sol mismo. Nunca había visto aquella chica lucir tan hermosa y ahora entiende la razón, todo este tiempo solo ha visto una crisálida quien solo estaba preparando sus alas para emprender el vuelo, como la mas bella de las mariposas. Él sabe perfectamente porque necesita tiempo y por primera vez él no va a actuar de una manera egoísta, le dará todo el tiempo que necesite, solo espera, que dentro de aquel futuro todavía haya espacio en su corazón de este ciego príncipe que no sabía que había más allá de la máscara.

Adrien se levanta va hacia ella hace una reverencia, toma su mano delicadamente y besa sus nudillos – te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, no me interpondré en tu objetivo – Adrien la ve directamente a su rostro tratando de tatuarse en su mente todas las facciones que tiene ella y le muestra una sonrisa – siempre serás My Lady – agarra su bastón, se despide con otro beso en su mano y se va hacia su casa a reflexionar acerca de su nuevo propósito como Adrien.

Marinette se queda observando hasta que la figura de negro desaparece por lo techos parisinos a la luz de la luna y suelta un suspiro – y tú siempre serás mi gato tonto – murmura para ella misma. Recoge las cosas de la mesa las pone en la misma charola y entra a su habitación.

bueno nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, lamento haber tardado mucho en actualizar la verdad es que batalle un poco para este capitulo para profundizar mas con la idea

quiero agradecer mucho a **Fanfics Miraculous LadyBug - Miraculer Lectora** MiraculerLectora por publicar mi fanfic en su pagina, espero que te guste este capitulo.

gabriela chapter 2 . Mar 1

Eres genial,me gusta mucho la historia

que bueno que te gustó, comentarios como estos hace que dedique mas a la historia :)

Milhji chapter 3 . Feb 19

Te quedo muy bueno. Me encantó la historia de Chloe fue tan tierna, casi me hace llorar. Y sinceramente no tengo idea sobre un akuma que no se haya usado antes. Si se me ocurre algo te aviso

pues en este capitulo va haber mas chloe jajaja

Sameht chapter 3 . Feb 18

Siguele por favor me encanta mucho tu historia siguela siii

con mucho gusto aun que a como va la historia yo creo que ya nadmas faltan uno o dos capitulos mas :)

Sameht chapter 2 . Feb 18

Me encanta siguele por favor siguelr siii bravo me encanta

que bueno que te guste y pues prometido es deuda

Guest chapter 2 . Feb 17

Oh santo cieloooo fantasticooool! Demasiado quede maravillada me encanto fue demasiado profundo te felicito te quedo impecable el que va a sufrir ahora es el pobre de Adrien por estar cegado con ladybug sufrirá pero que se le va hacer espero ansiosa la actualización adiositooo

espero que en este capitulo te guste al ver al pobre príncipe ciego

Milhji chapter 2 . Feb 16

Mientras mas mejor, gracias por publicar y por mencionarme. Nos vemos en tu próximo capitulo

¿como no voy a mencionar uno de mis fans de esta historia? generalmente uso este pequeño espacio para los que publican como invitados a los que publican de cuentas les respondo personalmente. :)

si hay alguien a quien no respondi personalmente hagnmelo saber

los quiero mucho a todos y muchas gracias por leer les mando besos y nos leeremos luego


End file.
